1933
1933 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music * 3 Literature * 4 Architecture * 5 Film * 6 Birth * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events Here is only mentioned a number of striking or important events and longer term developments. For a larger list of events in 1933, please refer to the month of pages (see sidebar at right). ; January * 4 - Anton de Kom arrives by ship from the Netherlands in Suriname. Because the government has hung posters everywhere to warn against the "agitator", hundreds of people stand on the wharf to welcome. * 7 - Appearance of the first edition of Folk and Fatherland , the weekly newspaper of the NSB . * 17 - The League of Nations sends a sharp warning to Peru that with Colombia in a small war is hit around the possession of the city of Leticia . * 26 - The Friesian Sjoukje Bouma is the first Dutch champion at the short track speed skating at the women. * 29 - In elections to the Dail get the republicans of Eamon de Valera sipping an absolute majority. * 30 - President Hindenburg appoints on the advice of Franz von Papen Adolf Hitler to Chancellor . Papen is vice chancellor, and further there are mainly non- NSDAPmembers on the key positions. ; February * 1 - The Surinamese communist Anton de Kom arrested if he wants to offer a petition to the governor. * 4 - In the Dutch battleship Hr. Ms. The Seven Provinces breaks mutiny out, following the cuts. * 7 - On the rumor that Anton de Kom will be released, it flows Oranjeplein (Paramaribo) full. When the crowd refused to leave the security forces shoot. There are two dead and 22 wounded. * 10 - The violent way in which the mutiny being beaten down (there is a bomb thrown on the deck) leads to protests. * 25 - After the League of Nations, Japan designates the aggressor in the conflict with China , and an autonomous Manchuria in China supports Japan get out of the League of Nations. * 27 - The Reichstag building went up in flames. If the perpetrator Dutchman Marinus van der Lubbe designated. Hitler's government takes the opportunity to useradical measures against the Communists to take. See: Reichstag fire . * 28 - These measures of the Nazi government, which will put an end to many liberties in the German Empire , come into force. ; March * 5 - The elections for the Reichstag deliver a victory for the NSDAP , which achieves 288 of the 647 seats. Because the seats of the communist KPD are not counted, this is even an absolute majority. With support from the DVP Hitler gets a law that his government dictatorial gives powers. * 21 - The first concentration camp Dachau for political prisoners is ready. April 1: boycott of Jewish shops in Germany. On the board: "Germans Weert can not buy from Jews!" ; April * 1 - In Germany, a boycott of Jewish shops and businesses held. In the night before painted on the windows: "Danger Jewish shop!". * 1 - Books of communist , Jewish and other regime not acceptable writers are Wupperthal removed from libraries by members of the National Socialist Studentenschaft. * 10 - Hitler's government declared May 1st by law to pay "Feast of the national labor." Through this by Joseph Goebbels , Hitler knows proposed measure to attract a large number of trade union leaders to Berlin to take then captured them and divert them to concentration camps. * April - In an unusually heated election campaign blames the leader of the Anti-Revolutionary Party Hendrikus Colijn the mutiny on the Seven Provinces to gestook of socialists and communists. Of Christians make profits and Colijn transforms his second cabinet . May 10: The burning of books. ; May * 7 - The new US president Franklin Delano Roosevelt announced a number of measures which need to pull the economy out of the doldrums, the so-called " New Deal . " One is that the United States' gold standard leaves, another measure includes a wide range of job creation . * 10 - Anton de Kom is put back to the Netherlands without trial on the boat. * 10 - In Berlin are massively "degenerate works" critical writers publicly burned. * 18 - US President signs the law that the Tennessee Valley Authority founder. The TVA needs in the basin of the Tennessee protect the land from flooding, generate cheap electricity for agriculture and employ unemployed workers. * May - To combat the ongoing crisis in agriculture, the Dutch Government Agricultural Crisiswet. ; June * 9 - First Flemish National Song Festival organized by Willem de Meyer . * 19 - The Nazi Party in Austria is prohibited. Between Germany and Austria have serious tensions. * June - Austria is disrupted by large numbers of Nazi bombings and other actions. ; July * 9 - Opening of the pier of Blankenberge , a walking head in the North Sea, 350 meters long. * 20 - The Concordat between Nazi Germany and the Vatican signed by Cardinal Pacelli and Vice Chancellor Franz von Papen . * 22 - At the Scottish Loch Ness sees a couple a sample that disappears at their approach quickly into the water. ; August * 31 - On Queen hoist only German ships in the port of Amsterdam, the swastika flag . This put the Amsterdam port workers spontaneously stopped work. * August - The Iraqi army, under the supervision of the Britons , destroying dozens of Assyrian villages, thereby killing thousands of Assyrians . ; September * 7 - The Cuban president Carlos Manuel de Céspedes and his government are in a civil war obliged to resign and a military junta takes power. * 10 - In Antwerp is the Waaslandtunnel under the Scheldt opened. * 11 - The citizen Ramon Grau San Martin is president of Cuba, but in fact strong man is Colonel Fulgencio Batista . * 19 - The Dutch government announced a uniform ban off to put an end to the uniformed parade of fascist groups. * 22 - Reich Minister Joseph Goebbels directed the Reichskulturkammer in which each artist must be a member. ; October Playback Media Newly appointed governor Suriname Mr.Kielstra departs on October 6, 1933 by ss "Crijnssen" from Amsterdam. * 3 - An attack on Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss of Austria failed. * 29 - Jose Primo de Rivera directs the Falange Española on. * October - The negotiations at the Conference on Disarmament are difficult. One of the main points of disagreement, the German desire to 'armament equality ":Germany wants to get the same right to armament and other countries. France is this negative view, especially if this by arming of Germany, and not by will happen disarmament of the other countries. The problems of this armature equality "to get help to bring Germany on October 14 in the conference and the League of Nationsto resign. The international political climate is also not to disarmament countries like the United States , the United Kingdom and Japan are making plans for theirnaval fleet to expand. ; November * 2 - Muslim Uighurs in the Chinese province Xinkiang call the First East Turkestan Republic from. * 5 - At the Party Congress of the SFIO the right wing of the party struck off for its support of the "bourgeois" government of Edouard Herriot . * 8 - The progressive king of Afghanistan, Mohammed Nadir Shah is assassinated by a student. ; December * 5 - The Prohibition in the United States is terminated. * 8 - Bernadette Soubirous by Pope Pius XI canonized. * 24 and 25 - The Christmas congress of the Belgian Workers' Party approves the Plan of Work well, which is written by Hendrik de Man . One of the components is the nationalization of the banks. ; without date * The US recognize the Soviet Union and the two countries knots diplomatic relations with. * In Siam king turns Prajadiphok through a coup the constitutional reforms back, but later in the year, against a liberal coup. * To combat the international crisis in London an international economic conference held. This failed mainly because of disagreement on the gold standard : The remaining 'golden land' in Europe and the United Kingdom are in favor of retention and return to the gold standard, the United States are fiercely opposed. * Ireland deletes the oath of allegiance to the British Crown . * In the Chaco War between Paraguay and Bolivia is a truce reached. * In castle Rhijnauwen near Bunnik , the first Dutch youth hostel open. * The Japanese army is gaining ground in China . Jehol is in Manchukuo added, and the Chinese army is expelled from the area to Beijing . * Elsewhere, China has problems: The 19th Army, led by Tsai Ting-kai , rebelled and declared independence for the province of Fukien . * A law in Germany regulates possibly forced sterilization of certain serious illnesses. * Also against the Jews are in Germany taken. Jews are excluded from the civil service , and their opportunities to higher education or gain as a doctor or lawyer to work be curtailed. Many Jews fled the country, and the League of Nations set up a body to engage with the German refugees. See further: * Science in 1933 Music * Louis Davids takes the song Do you remember at Oldie. * June 19 , first performance of A glorious day of Albert Roussel * October 14 , first performance of Der Kreidekreis of Alexander von Zemlinsky * October 20 , the first implementation of Värmland A rhapsody of Kurt Atterberg * November 26 , the first implementation of Gryning vid Havet of Hugo Alfvén Singles released: *Stormy Weather Ethel Waters *Tiger Rag Art Tatum *Sophisticated Lady Duke Ellington *Tea for Two Art Tatum Literature * The French writer Ivan Bunin receives the Nobel Prize in Literature * Arthur van Schendel receive Tollens Price * Down and Out in Paris and London by George Orwell Architecture * Sonneveld House (1933) Rotterdam Johannes Brinkman and Leendert van der Vlugt Film *Tugboat Annie Born ; January * 1 - Joe Orton , British playwright (deceased in 1967 ) * 4 - Fernand Handtpoorter , Flemish poet (drama) writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 6 - Capucine , French actress and model (deceased in 1990 ) * 6 - Leszek Drogosz , Polish boxer and actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 7 - Crispin Beltran , Filipino politician and labor leader (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Adele Bloemendaal , Dutch comedian, actress and singer * 17 - Dalida , singer and actress (deceased in 1987 ) * 18 - Ray Dolby , American engineer and inventor (deceased in 2013 ) * 20 - Don Thompson , British athlete (deceased in 2006 ) * 22 - Yuri Chesnokov , Russian volleyball (deceased in 2010 ) * 24 - Erich Linemayr , Austrian football referee * 25 - Corazon Aquino , President of the Philippines (deceased in 2009 ) * 27 - Tony Boskovic , Australian football referee * 29 - Ladislav Demeterffy , Croatian singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 31 - Joseph D. Early , American politician (deceased 2012 ) ; February * 2 - Orlando López , Cuban bassist (deceased in 2009 ) * 6 - Jon Bluming , Dutch fighter * 6 - Ger Smit , Dutch (voice) actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 8 - Elly Ameling , soprano Dutch * 10 - Piet van der Kuil , Dutch footballer * 12 - Costa-Gavras , Franco-Greek director * 12 - Vladimir Suchanek , Czech graphic artist * 13 - Paul Biya , Cameroon's president * 13 - Kim Novak , American actress * 13 - Craig Thomas , American agronomist and politician (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Yoko Ono , Japanese-American artist; widow of Beatle -musician John Lennon * 18 - Bobby Robson , English footballer and football coach (deceased in 2009 ) * 20 - Humberto Maschio , Argentinian footballer * 20 - Jan Timmer , Dutch businessman and director ( Philips ) * 21 - Nina Simone , American singer (deceased in 2003 ) * 23 - Lee Calhoun , American athlete (deceased in 1989 ) * 24 - David Newman , American tenor saxophonist (deceased in 2009 ) * 24 - Leon Van Daele , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2000 ) * 25 - RL Jankie , Surinamese politician (deceased in 1988 ) ; March * 11 - Peter Pit , Dutch magician (deceased in 1999 ) * 12 - Niède Guidon , Brazilian archaeologist * 13 - Mike Stoller , American songwriter * 14 - Michael Caine , British actor * 14 - Quincy Jones , American music producer * 14 - Hans Veerman , Dutch actor * 16 - Jos Chabert , Belgian politician * 16 - Dick Passchier , Dutch presenter * 17 - Pete Parent Country , Dutch footballer and basketball * 19 - Renée Taylor , American actress * 20 - Henryk Muszyński , Polish archbishop * 20 - Otar Chiladze , Georgian writer, poet and dramatist (deceased in 2009 ) * 20 - Azeglio Vicini , Italian footballer and football coach * 21 - Fons van Wissen , Dutch footballer * 22 - Michel Hidalgo , French footballer and football coach * 23 - John Taylor , British racing driver (deceased in 1966 ) * 25 - Simon Josy , Luxembourg athlete and MP * 26 - Renato Pirocchi , Italian racing driver (deceased in 2002 ) * 28 - Juan Sandoval Íñiguez , Mexican Cardinal Archbishop of Guadalajara * 28 - Arend van der Wel , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2013 ) ; April * 1 - Leo Canjels , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 2010 ) * 1 - Claude Cohen-Tannoudji , French / Algerian physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 1 - Fay Coyle , Northern Irish footballer (deceased in 2007 ) * 2 - György Konrad , Hungarian writer * 3 - Nel Garritsen , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2014 ) * 4 - Frits Bolkestein , Dutch politician * 9 - Jean-Paul Belmondo , French actor * 12 - Montserrat Caballe , Spanish opera singer * 15 - Johnny Carson , American music promoter (deceased in 2010 ) * 15 - David Hamilton , British-French photographer and filmmaker * 15 - Charles Sowa , Luxembourgish athlete (deceased in 2013 ) * 16 - Marcos Alonso Imaz , Spanish footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 16 - Vera Krepkina , Soviet Russian athlete * 17 - Berting Labra , Filipino actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 19 - Jayne Mansfield , American actress (deceased in 1967 ) * 24 - Billy Garrett , American race car driver (deceased in 1999 ) * 25 - Jerry Leiber , American songwriter (deceased in 2011 ) * 26 - Carol Burnett , American actress * 26 - Arno Allan Penzias , American physicist and Nobel laureate * 28 - Peter Lohr , Dutch comedian and theater director (deceased in 1983 ) * 29 - Mark Eyskens , Belgian economist and politician * 29 - Rod McKuen , American singer (deceased in 2015 ) * 30 - Willie Nelson , American musician, singer and songwriter ; May * 3 - James Brown , American singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 5 - Billy Lee Riley , American singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 17 - Thérèse Steinmetz , Dutch singer, actress and painter * 17 - Frank Wanlass , American electrical engineer (deceased in 2010 ) * 21 - Toivo Salonen , Finnish speed skater * 22 - Abolhassan Bani Sadr , Iranian politician (President 1980-1981) * 23 - Gerrit Bracks , Dutch politician ( CDA ) * 23 - Joan Collins , American actress * 25 - Daan de Groot , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1982 ) * 25 - Romuald Klim , Belarusian hammer thrower (deceased in 2011 ) * 26 - Rudi Falkenhagen , Dutch actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 28 - Zelda Rubinstein , American actress (deceased in 2010 ) * 28 - Bob Wente , American race car driver (deceased in 2000 ) * 29 - Tarquinio Provini , Italian motorcycle racer (deceased in 2005 ) * 30 - Sylvia de Leur , Dutch actress and comedian (deceased in 2006 ) ; June * 1 - Ronny Rens , Surinamese journalist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1 - Georges Salmon , Belgian athlete * 4 - Godfried Danneels , Belgian Cardinal * 5 - Hein Cujé , Dutch athlete * 6 - Heinrich Rohrer , Swiss physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - John Cross , Dutch cartoonist * 11 - Claude Olievenstein , French psychiatrist (deceased in 2008 ) * 11 - Gene Wilder , American actor * 12 - Ivar Nilsson , Swedish speed skater * 14 - Jerzy Kosinski , Jewish-Polish-American writer (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Sergio Endrigo , Croatian-Italian singer and songwriter (deceased in 2005 ) * 20 - Ben Peters , American composer of country music (deceased 2005) * 22 - Gerrit Brokx , Dutch CDA -politicus (deceased in 2002 ) * 26 - Claudio Abbado , Italian conductor (deceased in 2014 ) ; July * 6 - Pieter Kooijmans , Dutch diplomat and politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 7 - Show Brusselers , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 7 - David McCullough , American author and historian * 10 - Yang Chuan-kwang , Taiwanese athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 12 - Anneke Goudsmit , Dutch politician * 18 - Aad Nuis , Dutch politician and literary (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - František Tikal , Czech hockey (deceased in 2008 ) * 19 - Piet Boukema , Dutch jurist, judge and politician (deceased in 2007 ) * 20 - Cormac McCarthy , American writer * 21 - Herman Timme , Dutch athlete * 26 - Edmund Phelps , American economist, winner of the Nobel Prize for Economics in 2006 * 27 - Herman Adhin , Surinamese director and politician (deceased in 1992 ) * 28 - John Leefmans , Dutch diplomat, literary critic and poet (deceased in 2012 ) * 29 - Colin Davis , British racing driver * 30 - Gerda Kraan , Dutch athlete * 31 - Cees Nooteboom , Dutch poet and writer ; August * 1 - Dom DeLuise , American comedian (deceased in 2009 ) * 1 - Antonio Negri , Italian political scientist and philosopher * 1 - Pointl French , Dutch writer * 3 - Hugo Walker , Dutch sportscaster (deceased in 2015 ) * 4 - Rudi van Dantzig , Dutch choreographer (deceased in 2012 ) * 4 - Thé Tjong-Khing , Dutch cartoonist * 5 - Luigi Ferrari Bravo , Italian professor and judge * 6 - Dusschoten of French , Dutch lecturer, impersonator and voice artist (deceased in 2005 ) * 7 - Elinor Ostrom , American scientist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 2012 ) * 9 - André van der Louw , Dutch politician and director (deceased in 2005 ) * 11 - Jerry Falwell , American (television) preacher and Christian writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 11 - Ellen Winther , Danish singer and actress (deceased in 2011 ) * 14 - Richard R. Ernst , Swiss chemist and Nobel Prize winner * 15 - Leo Beyers , Flemish actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 15 - Stanley Milgram , American psychologist (deceased in 1984 ) * 18 - Just Fontaine , French footballer * 18 - Roman Polanski , American director and actor * 18 - Tony Sandler , Belgian-American singer * 19 - Gerard de Vries , Dutch singer and DJ * 20 - George Mitchell , American politician and diplomat * 25 - Tom Skerritt , American actor * 27 - Joke Smit , Dutch feminist and publicist (deceased in 1981 ) * 29 - Ramses Shaffy , Dutch singer and actor (deceased in 2009 ) ; September * 1 - Conway Twitty , American singer (deceased in 1993 ) * 4 - Bill Moss , British racing driver * 7 - Ela Bhatt , Indian union leader, philanthropist and social activist * 7 - Anton Haakman , Dutch writer, filmmaker and film critic * 10 - Karl Lagerfeld , German fashion designer * 10 - Kidane-Mariam Teklehaimanot , Ethiopian Catholic bishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 14 - Faverey , Dutch poet (deceased in 1990 ) * 19 - Ingrid Jonker , South African poet and writer (deceased in 1965 ) * 22 - Leonardo Balada , Spanish-American composer * 22 - Carmelo Simeone - Argentine footballer * 27 - CK Nagesh , Indian Kollywoodacteur (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Paul Coppejans , Belgian athlete * 28 - Bob Schul , American athlete ; October * 2 - Carel ter Linden , Dutch minister * 5 - Diane Cilento , Australian actress (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Michael Ghijs , Belgian priest, teacher and conductor (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Kurt Linder , German footballer and football coach * 17 - Maya Bouma , Dutch actress (deceased in 1998 ) * 18 - Ludovico Scarfiotti , Italian racing driver (deceased in 1968 ) * 21 - Francisco "Paco" Gento , Spanish footballer * 22 - David Bromige , Canadian poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Garrincha , Brazilian footballer (deceased in 1983 ) ; November * 1 - Antoine Kohn , Luxembourg footballer and football coach (deceased in 2012 ) * 1 - Huub Oosterhuis , Dutch poet, theologian and reformer liturgy * 3 - John Barry , British composer (deceased in 2011 ) * 3 - Amartya Sen , Indian economist * 4 - C. Odumegwu Ojukwu , Nigerian politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 10 - Ronald Evans , American astronaut (deceased in 1990 ) * 10 - Rudy Goossen , Surinamese politician * 12 - Peter Post , Dutch cyclist and sports director (deceased in 2011 ) * 12 - Joe M. Rodgers , American businessman and ambassador (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Mireille Cottenjé , Flemish writer and nurse (deceased in 2006 ) * 19 - Larry King , American television presenter on CNN * 19 - Tin Moe , Myanmarees poet (deceased in 2007 ) * 19 - Nicolae Rainea , Romanian football referee * 19 - Cyrill Ramkisor , Surinamese politician and diplomat * 23 - Ferry Hoogendijk , Dutch journalist and politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 26 - Robert Goulet , American singer and actor * 26 - Marianne Hilarides , Dutch ballerina (deceased in 2015 ) * 29 - John Mayall , British musician, father of British blues ; December * 1 - Vladimir Melanin , Russian biathlete (deceased in 1994 ) * 4 - Horst Buchholz , German actor (deceased in 2003 ) * 5 - Adolph Caesar , American actor (deceased in 1986 ) * 9 - Milt Campbell , American decathlete (deceased in 2012 ) * 11 - Ernst van Altena , Dutch poet, writer and translator (deceased in 1999 ) * 16 - Gloria Romero , Filipino actress * 18 - Lonnie Brooks , American blues guitarist * 23 - Akihito , Emperor of Japan (since 1989) * 20 - Rik Van Looy , Belgian cyclist * 29 - Milly Scott , Dutch singer and actress ; exact date unknown * Axel Leijonhufvud , Swedish economist * Ahmed al-Senussi , Libyan military leader and politician Deceased ; January * 3 - Wilhelm Cuno (56), German politician * 3 - Jack Pickford (36), American actor * 4 - Lucas Lindeboom (87), Dutch theologian * 5 - Calvin Coolidge (60), President of the United States (1923-1929) * 9 - Aart Jacob Marcussen (64), chief of Amsterdam * 16 - Willy Burmester (63), German violinist * 17 - Edouard Descamps-David (85), Belgian politician and jurist * 20 - Isabelo Tampinco (82), Filipino sculptor * 25 - Rudolf Adriaan van Sandick (77), Dutch engineer * 31 - John Galsworthy (65), British writer ; February * 2 - Gustav Lilienthal (84), German aviation pioneer * 7 - Albert Apponyi (86), Hungarian politician * 9 - Andreas Frühwirth (88) Austrian cardinal * 10 - Bart Cancer (79), Dutch actor * 14 - Henri Duparc (85), French composer * 17 - Henri Viotta (84), Dutch conductor * 26 - Princess Thyra of Denmark (79), Danish princess ; March * 5 - Dom de Gruyter (51) Dutch actor * 6 - Anton Cermak (59), sitting mayor of Chicago (impact assessment) * 16 - Alfréd Hair (47), Hungarian mathematician * 20 - Giuseppe Zangara (32), perpetrator attack on Roosevelt * 23 - Albert Eehog (48), Dutch theologian * 28 - Julius Hoste (85), Belgian writer and Flemish nationalist * 29 - Alexander Schmuller (52), Russian-Dutch violinist ; April * 4 - George Calnan (33), American fencer * 10 - Henry Van Dyke (81), American theologian * 20 - Boris Rosing (64), Russian physicist and television pioneer * 22 - Sándor Ferenczi (59), Hungarian psychiatrist and psychoanalyst * 29 - Cornelis van Vollenhoven (58), Dutch jurist * 30 - Luis Miguel Sánchez Cerro (43), incumbent President of Peru (assassination) * 30 - Anna de Noailles (56), French writer ; May * 1 - William Bertram (53), Canadian actor and film director * 8 - Bonaventura Cevretti (60), Italian Cardinal * 10 - Mina Buderman-van Dijk (82), Dutch operetta singer * 11 - Anton Gijn (66), Dutch politician * 21 - Alice Nahon (37), Belgian poet * 25 - Ignacio Villamor (70), Filipino lawyer, judge and director ; June * 1 - Daniel Johannes de Villiers (60), South African politician * 2 - Francis Jarvis (54), U.S. athlete * 7 - Jan Loth (32), Polish footballer * 20 - Clara Zetkin -Eissner (89), German communist politician ; July * 3 - Hipólito Yrigoyen (80), President of Argentina (1916-1922, 1928-1930) * 15 - Léon de Witte de Haelen (76) Belgian military * 22 - Adolf Olland (66), Dutch chess * 24 - Henry Langens (75) Belgian politician * 25 - Max von Schilling (65), German composer * 30 - W. Storm van Leeuwen (50), Dutch medical ; August * 5 - Louis Cohen (69), Dutch socialist * 17 - Henri Bremond (68), French church historian * 21 - Gustaf Cederström (88), Swedish painter * 27 - Julien Van Campenhout (33/34), Belgian athlete * 29 - Hendrik van der Vegte (65), Dutch politician * 31 - Henri Borel (63), Dutch journalist and writer ; September * 2 - Georges Leygues (75), French politician * 7 - Edward Grey (71), British politician * 7 - Herman Gate (47), Dutch literary * 8 - Faisal I (50), king of Iraq (1920-1933) * 18 - Stéphen Pichon , French politician * 20 - Annie Besant (85) British theosophist * 25 - Paul Ehrenfest (53), Austrian physicist ; October * 10 - Jules Persyn (55) Belgian literary * 19 - Hein Books (71), Dutch poet * 21 - Ede Zeilinga (68), Dutch businessman * 22 - Vithalbhai Patel , Indian politician * 29 - Albert Calmette (70), French physician * 29 - Paul Painlevé (69), French politician and scientist ; November * 2 - Arnold Werumeus Buning (87), Dutch writer * 3 - Bram Collem (75), Dutch poet * 3 - Émile Roux (79), French bacteriologist * 8 - Nadir Shah (53), king of Afghanistan (1929-1933) (murder) * 8 - Albert Vogel (59), Dutch reciter * 19 - Vittorio Sciajola (77), Italian jurist * 26 - Firmin Gémier (53), French theater director ; December * 4 - Stefan George (65), German poet * 4 - Father Raphael Ligtenberg , Dutch art historian and monk * 7 - Giuseppe Albini (70), Italian literary * 7 - Jan Brandts Buys (65), Dutch-Austrian composer * 12 - Antonín Švehla (60), Prime Minister of Czechoslovakia (1922-1929) * 14 - Philomene van Kerckhoven-Jonkers (70), Belgian-Dutch actress * 17 - Thubten Gyatso (66), Dalai Lama * 19 - Johan Hendrik Kern (66), Dutch linguist * 21 - Knud Rasmussen (54), Danish-Greenlandic polar explorer * 25 - Francesc Macia (75), President of Catalonia (1932-1933) * 27 - Max Heldt (61), German politician * 27 - Anatoly Lunacharsky (58), Russian politician * 29 - Ion Duca (54), Prime Minister of Romania Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 26 : Ice cream in rivers and canals, even in the Meuse and the Scheldt. * July 27 : Maximum temperature to 29.4 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay) and 37.0 ° C in Leopoldsburg ... * September 30 : Maximum temperature to 26.8 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * November 19 : Maximum temperature to 18.5 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay), but only 12 ° C on the coast (Ostend). * December 6 : Minimum to -10.8 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and -11.2 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne) ... * December 14 : Maximum temperature to -3.2 ° C and -7.1 ° C in Ostend Wardin (Bastogne). * December : December with lowest average maximum temperature: -0.2 ° C (typically 5,5 ° C). * December : December with lowest average minimum temperature: -5.3 ° C (typically 0.8 ° C). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions